prevaricate
by lovelulu27
Summary: Sehun yang berusaha setia dan slalu menunggu Luhan setiap saat. Apakah Luhan pun begitu?


Ini fanfic one shoot pertama saya, untuk sekedar mengetahui apa masih bagus dalam membuat cerita fiksi.

Ini Hunhan dan sangat pendek sekali, tentu saja Yaoi dan dikhususkan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi juga straight.

Teruntuk adik Nana tercinta yang stay HHS akut, okay untuk Nana tulung tinggalkan hadiah nanti di lemari kakak, dan untuk reader tulung tinggalkan review ato follow ato fav ato kalo gak ada yang namanya bang ato kirim aja ke saya yah! -_- jjejjejje!

•

•

•

•

Love27lulu

Present

•

•

•

happy reading

•

•

•

PREVARICATE

•

•

•

•

In your eyes I see you and me.

But in your heart, I don't know.

•

•

•

•

Ku tutup mata dan hatiku agar tak melihat apapun yang terjadi.

Berharap selamanya kau berada di sisiku selamanya.

•

 ** _"L_** ** _uhan Ex-Boy Band EXO diberitakan telah_** **_menikah dan saat ini sang istri yang masih sangat dirahasiakan dari publik telah mengandung. Terlihat gambar dari bidikan amatir ponsel seorang fans yang mengabadikan momen saat Luhan mengantar seorang wanita ke dokter kandungan terkenal di rumah sakit besar Beijing. Agency yang menaungi Luhan saat ini belum memberikan pernyataan apapun perihal tentang artis mereka. Lao Gao selaku sahabat sekaligus menejer Luhan saat ini membantah semua berita yang tersebar."_**

•

•

Sehun membanting ponselnya ke atas sofa, kesal melihat berita terbaru untuk Luhan-nya. Luhan kekasihnya yang keluar dari agency dan grup boy band yang sama dengannya, lebih memilih bersolo karier di Beijing, meninggalkannya karena Luhan tak mampu lagi berada di Seoul atau lebih tepatnya Luhan lelah dan merasa kerja rodi di agency sebelumnya.

"Waeyo Sehun-ah?" Tanya Yixing saat melihat sang magnae melempar ponselnya sendiri. Sehun tak menjawab dan Yixing terpaksa mengambil ponsel tersebut di sisinya. Yixing menggerakkan jari telunjuknya pada layar dan sedikit memperbesar gambar dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Kenapa kau yakin ini Luhan? Jangan terlalu percaya jika tidak terlalu jelas." Yixing press lock bottom pada sisi kanan ponsel Sehun dan meletakkannya di sisi notebook miliknya.

"Hahh..entahlah hyung." Sehun merebahkan dirinya disisi Yixing sambil menutup kedua mata dengan lengannya.

"Mungkin saat ini Junmyeon telah mengantar Luhan di hotel, kau bisa menanyakan padanya nanti. Ingat Sehun-ah, tahan emosi-mu." Yixing mengusak rambut Sehun.

Cklek!

"Semoga sapuan-mu tadi hanya untuk menenangkan albino ini sayang, karena sungguh aku cemburu." Yang ternyata pelaku yang membuka pintu dorm adalah Junmyeon kekasih Yixing.

Pria ber-dimple itu hanya memutar bola matanya jengah sambil beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah kearah Junmyeon sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Junmyeon.

"Aku masih menyukai pria pendek dan Sehun bukan tipe-ku." Yixing mengecup cepat bibir Junmyeon.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin itu sayang?" Selidik Junmyeon.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari pria pendek lainnya jika kau tidak percaya padaku." Ucap Yixing kesal sembari melepas kedua lengannya pada leher Junmyeon. "Kalian berdua hyung dan dongsaeng sama saja!" Lanjutnya sebelum

Grep!

Junmyeon menahan lengan kanan Yixing dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Hey..hey..aku hanya bercanda sayang, jangan marah ya?" Ucapnya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir kissable milik Yixing, mengecap rasa manisnya yang membuat Junmyeon tak pernah bosan. Lenguhan pun terdengar, mereka berdua tak memperdulikan Sehun yang kini menatap keduanya jengah.

"Hyung-deul—get a room, please!"

Ucapan Sehun membuat pangutan itu terlepas dan Yixing tersenyum malu.

"Yak! Bocah sialan! Sejak kapan kau mengerti bahasa inggris eoh?!" Pekik Junmyeon. "Kalau tau begini, aku takkan mau menjemput Luhan-mu." Lanjutnya.

"Ck—salah hyung sendiri yang tak mengizinkan aku menjemput Luhan hyung dibandara." Sehun berdecak kesal.

"Yak nappeun saekki-ya! Kalau kau yang menjemput bisa runyam nantinya, makanya aku yang menjemput Luhan hyung." Junmyeon hampir memukul kepala Sehun dengan dompetnya dan Sehun terlihat menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya takut Junmyeon benar-benar memukul kepalanya.

"Myeonie..udah jangan ditanggapi, Sehun kan masih kecil sayang." Yixing mengusap lengan Junmyeon agar tenang.

"Ye, tapi ini dongsaeng kita yang sangat kelewatan sayang. Dan untuk kau Sehun-ah, Luhan sudah berada di hotel yang kau pes—"

BRAK!

"YAK!! EVIL MAGNAE SIALAN MUKA DATAR TAK TAU TERIMAKASIIIIH" Junmyeon berteriak pada Sehun yang telah pergi sambil membanting pintu dorm tanpa mendengarnya selesai berbicara. Yixing hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya berusaha bersabar jika telinganya bakal tuli nantinya.

•

•

•

PREVARICATE

•

•

•

At Hotel, Room 1220.

"Katakan padaku bahwa semua itu bohong hyung! Telingaku terasa sakit mendengar semua berita itu! Neo molla!?" Teriak Sehun saat Luhan mengunjunginya ke Seoul karena merindukan Sehun-nya.

Luhan menghembus nafas beberapa detik yang lalu ia tahan karena kalimat yang Sehun lontarkan. Terasa menyakitkan. Baru saja Sehun memasuki kamar. Ia malah melontarkan tuduhan-tuduhan yang tidak jelas. "Kupikir kau akan memelukku erat saat ini tanpa ada pertanyaan yang membuat kita terus saja berdebat Sehun-ah. Apa lagi kita tidak punya waktu banyak untuk bersama."

"Nugu? Eodi?" Tanya Sehun, suaranya seakan-akan serak tertahan. "Siapa yang kau tanya dengan kata 'siapa' dan tempat yang kau sebutkan 'dimana' itu Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Neo mollae?!" Tanya Sehun tegas dan sarkastik.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun dan siapapun darimu Sehun!" Pekik Luhan kesal sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya agar Sehun percaya padanya.

Luhan memunggungi Sehun dan punggungnya bergetar. Luhan terisak. Sehun mendengar tangisan itu dan dadanya ikut perih.

'Apakah aku terlalu kasar sampai menyakitinya? Tapi aku sangat mencintainya dan tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan-ku.' Lirih Sehun dalam hati sambil terus menatap punggung Luhan yang masih saja bergetar karena menangis.

"Kau tak pernah tau bagaimana hari-hariku tanpamu di sana Sehun-ah. Tiap detik demi detik, menit demi menit mencapai berjam-jam dan hari-demi-hari bahkan berbulan-bulan aku lalui tanpamu Sehun-ah, disetiap media mungkin kau melihatku tertawa bahagia, tapi apa kau tau bagaimana isi hatiku eoh? Neo Molla Sehun-ah! Saat ini aku sangat merindukan sentuhanmu, kelembutanmu, dan perhatianmu tapi apa? Kau seakan menamparku dengan tuduhan-tuduhan yang tak pasti kebenarannya. Nareul saranghae—jeongmal saranghae Sehun-ah. Apa kau tidak melihat itu selama beberapa tahun kita bersama eoh? Eoh? Seharusnya yang marah itu adalah aku. Apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat kau liburan dan terkuak foto-fotomu dan Irine? Tapi itu tidak kulakukan karena aku percaya padamu Sehun-ah. Dan saat ini akhirnya aku tau bahwa kau tidak percaya sama sekali padaku. Kau tidak percaya padaku Sehun-ah dan itu sangat menyakitkan."

Sehun tertegun merasa bersalah, saat itu memang ia ikut liburan dan ingin me-relax tubuh juga pikiran begitu juga beberapa artis satu agency-nya termasuk Irine. Tapi ia memang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Irine. Yang ada hanya hubungan profesional sesama artis, itu saja dan Luhan juga tau itu.

Saat Sehun ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil yang bergetar dihadapannya saat itu juga Luhan berbalik menatapnya. Luhan terlihat sangat cantik walau ada air mata yang menggenang dipipinya dan kecantikan yang makin hari makin terlihat memukau itu membuat Sehun tidak bisa memandang wanita atau pria lain. Walau Sehun menyukai Miranda Kerr tapi jika dibandingkan dengan pria mungilnya tentu saja Sehun lebih memilih Luhan-nya.

Sehun sekali lagi tertegun melihat Luhan yang terlihat tersakiti, serasa nafasnya terhenti dan merasa bersalah menyakiti pria mungilnya.

Luhan memutuskan kontak matanya terlebih dahulu dan menyanggahkan ranselnya dipundak.

"Tak ada gunanya lagi aku disini, mungkin kehadiranku hanya membuatmu marah Sehun-ah. Aku pergi." Luhan pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan menekuk kepalanya tanpa menatap Sehun dan—

'Sret'

Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan dengan lengannya dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. "Hyungie—maafkan aku, jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya sambil memeluk erat tubuh Luhan. "Maafkan aku sayang." Lanjut Sehun terdengar menyesal. "Aku janji akan membuang sifat jelekku itu dan lebih percaya pada kata-katamu saja." Ucap Sehun lembut dan Luhan yang masih terisak hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu hyung."

Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan dan tak ingin Luhan menjauh atau berpaling darinya. Sehun bisa gila tanpa Luhan. Cukup sudah ia menahan rasa sakit dengan Luhan keluar dari agency yang sama dulu dengannya dan Sehun bersyukur bahwa mereka masih tetap bisa bersama juga bertemu walau tidak seperti dulu. Setidaknya Luhan mengunjunginya ke Seoul atau Sehun yang datang ke Beijing hanya untuk melepaskan rindu. Tapi beberapa bulan belakangan ini Sehun tidak bisa mengunjungi Luhan karena kesibukannya come back bersama personil EXO lainnya. Begitu pun Luhan.

Tapi malam ini kedua insan yang selalu dimabuk cinta ini sedang melepaskan rindu, saling berbagi kasih dan saling menyatukan hasrat yang selalu saja tertunda ditiap kesibukan mereka. Setelah pernyataan besarnya cinta mereka masing-masing tadi tak di pungkiri lagi mereka sangat menunggu hari ini, saat ini. Menyatu dalam cinta melalui pertautan panas yang tak akan pernah terpuaskan jika hanya untuk sehari saja, tapi apa boleh dikata, hanya saat begini inilah kesempatan mereka bersama.

Bunyi deritan ranjang dalam suit room sebuah hotel ternama mewakili semua hasrat yang membuncah dari kedua insan saat ini. Deru nafas dan desahan yang tak tertahankan pun keluar begitu saja secara alami dari bibir manis kedua pemuda yang kini saling menikmati panasnya permainan yang selalu mereka lakukan bila ada kesempatan dan ini sangatlah jarang terjadi karena keduanya berada di negara yang berbeda.

"Akh..ahh..Sehunhh.."

Luhan berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang sedikit terasa berat akibat Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya secara kasar menyentakkan miliknya kedalam lubang anal Luhan yang sempit.

"Sshhh..Luhannhh.."

Sehun serasa gila merasakan pantat Luhan yang ikut terhentak pada permukaan pahanya, sensasi yang benar-benar membuatnya semakin bekerja keras mendorong pinggulnya agar kejantanan miliknya memenuhi dan menumbuk langsung pada titik manis yang membuat Luhan mencengkeram permukaan seprai yang terlihat berserakan. "Ahh..aku slalu mendapatkannya sayang." Ungkap Sehun menggoda sambil meremas pantat Luhan dan kembali melakukan penetrasi. Mereka sama kuatnya, Luhan yang belum mencapai orgasme begitu juga dengan Sehun. Dari doggy style Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan menindihnya kembali tanpa melepaskan penyatuannya. Kembali lagi Sehun mendorong penisnya lebih dalam dan Luhan sebagai penerima menyangga kedua kakinya pada pinggul Sehun dan pria albino ini sangat menyukai posisi seperti ini, missionary style.

"Ahh..sebentar lagi sayang.." Sehun mendesah menutup matanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya frustasi dan nikmat dengan rasa yang ingin segera meledak di dalam Luhan. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Luhan yang kini tidak tahan lagi telah lebih dulu meledak diluar—

"Akhh..haahh.."

—sampai mengenai permukaan perut juga dada Sehun dan dirinya. Sehun pun begitu, saat dorongan kedua paling akhirnya ia pun meledak sambil memeluk pundak Luhan kuat dan menggeram nikmat mengeluarkan semua cairan panas miliknya dalam lubang anal sempit Luhan.

"Arghh..akhh..damn so good!" Sehun mengumpat dan Luhan mendengar itu.

Plak!

Luhan memukul pantat Sehun. "Jangan mengumpat sayang." Ucapnya saat melihat wajah Sehun yang terperangah. "Maafkan aku sayang, tapi sungguh ini nikmat sekali..sangat nikmat." Balas Sehun sambil mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah Luhan.

Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, Sehun kembali meremas bokong Luhan yang selalu membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Akh..Sehun!" Mata rusa Luhan membesar menatap Sehun yang kini tersenyum menggoda tanpa menjawab.

"Kenapa rasanya penuh lagi?" Tanya Luhan yang merasakan penis Sehun yang mengeras lagi didalam lubang analnya. "Kau ingin lagi?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ronde ke dua.." Pinta Sehun memelas.

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah tetapi tersenyum dan mengiyakan permintaan Sehun. Sang dominan pun mengarahkan bibirnya kembali mengecup lembut dan menjilat perpotongan leher sang submissive. Sampai pria mungil itu melenguh dan mengatakan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah." Sehun berhenti mengecup leher Luhan dan menatapnya dalam sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Hyungie." Sehun pun kembali menikmati, mencumbu ceruk leher si cantik tanpa mengetahui bahwa Luhan tersenyum menyeringai saat ini.

OMAKE

Beberapa jam sebelum keberangkatan..

Kedua bola mata indah itu terbuka perlahan karena cahaya matahari yang menyinari di sela-sela tirai yang masih tertutup. Mencoba untuk kembali tidur, deru nafas teratur terdengar saling bersahutan dan—

'Drrrtttt... Drrrrtttt..'

Getaran ponsel diatas nakas bergetar berkali-kali tandanya ada panggilan dan menunggu sang pemilik mengangkat benda persegi tersebut membuat selimut tebal itu tersibak.

"Emmhhh..siapa pagi-pagi begini menelfon..mengganggu istirahat orang lain arghh.." Jawab pria yang ternyata itu adalah Luhan.

Ia menatap layar ponsel tersebut dan menimbang-nimbang akan menerima panggilan tersebut atau tidak, tetapi akhirnya ia angkat juga.

"Yeoboseyo Lay-ah—waeyo?"

"Kau jadi datang hari ini ge?"

"Ne—ne sore ini.."

"Jam berapa penerbanganmu jangan lupa kirim pesan pada Junmyeonie eoh? Nanti dia yang menjemput. Kau tenang saja ge, Junmyeonie-ku rajanya menyamar." Terdengar kekehan menggema dari seberang dan Luhan pun ikut terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ne—arraseo!" Luhan pun menutup percakapan itu lalu—

Sret!

Sebuah lengan mungil melingkar di pinggul Luhan membuat Luhan berjengit beberapa detik dan akhirnya tersenyum sambil menyibak selimut yang ternyata menutupi tubuh telanjang seorang wanita.

"Ni cuo semo?" Suara yang sangat lembut terdengar dari bibir mungil wanita itu.

"Aku hanya menerima telfon dari teman lama, sayang." Luhan menarik selimut tebal itu keatas menutupi payudara sang wanita.

"Wei semo?"

"Ni rang wo hen weinan."

"gan..dai wo qu..kita bisa melakukannya seperti tadi malam sayang."

Luhan menggeleng. "Pu yao.."

"Wei semo?" Tanya sang wanita. Dan Luhan tersenyum penuh cinta, menurunkan kembali selimut yang menutupi payudara wanita itu sampai batas perut sambil membelai perut wanita tersebut yang ternyata terlihat agak sedikit terlihat membuncit. Luhan menunduk dan mengecup perut wanita itu.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu anak kita di dalam sini sayang. Kita bisa melakukannya lagi saat aku pulang dari Seoul."

"Baiklah sayang, aku pun tau kau sangat merindukan adik kesayanganmu Sehun."

"Ya—kau benar istriku sayang, Sehun adik kesayanganku. Kau tau kan bagaimana manjanya dia." Luhan menarik pinggul wanita itu dan merengkuh tubuh yang lebih mungil itu didalam pelukannya tanpa wanita itu tau Luhan menutup mata menikmati lembut kulitnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

...

...

...

END

Jangan marahin Luhan yah semuanya, ini hanya ff yang aku buat berdasar dari berita yang lalu. Tenang aja, Luhan milik kita bersama koq, tapi kalo udah nikah ya milik istrinya laaaah..

Pu yao : tidak mau.

Ni cuo semo : what are you doing?

Wei semo : why?

Ni rang wo hen weinan : You make me hard.

gan : do it.

Dai wo qu : take me.

Repiuhhh jutheyooooo...


End file.
